The invention relates to methods of preparing fluorocarbons, and particularly fluorocarbons having 1 to 3 carbons.
Fluorocarbons, carbon compounds with a carbon skeleton and at least one fluorine, are conventionally prepared by beginning with the chlorination of non-halogenated hydrocarbons in a first reactor system. Hydrochloric acid is usually produced by this reaction, and must be disposed of if not reused. Although several oxychlorination systems have been proposed which would consume the hydrochloric acid in forming new chlorinated hydrocarbons, such systems have not been commercially successful. Subsequently, the chlorinated hydrocarbon is fluorinated using either elemental fluorine or HF in the presence of such a catalyst as pentavalent antimony, sometimes producing more hydrochloric acid.
The production of fluorocarbons by a one step oxychlorofluorination, although suggested by British Patent No. 745,818, has not been commercialized.